A device for filtering a plastic melt is known for example from German laid-open specification DE 1 800 169.
Such devices are usually arranged before or after a start-up device, as is known for example from German patent DE 198 34 302 C2 in connection with a filter device arranged downstream thereof. It is therefore necessary to provide two different devices, which gives rise to an associated outlay in terms of material, system size and costs.